Skull's Secret
by Kyuubigurl74
Summary: Skull always wears a helmet, and you can never tell what could be under it. AU! Fem!skull DISCOUNTINUED!
1. Prologue

Author's note: Hello, I'm Kyuubigurl74. This is my first fanfiction ever! I'm open to constructive criticism, so please give it to me. I would like to get lots of reviews, but if I only get a few I will still probably countinue for the few who do like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of it's characters, nor do I know who does.

"Skull-kun?! You're a girl?", Enma asked. _A very beautiful_ _one..._he thought.

Standing before him was a beautiful woman with long, silky looking violet hair. She had deep purple eyes that seemed to look into your very soul that were outlined heavily in purple eyeliner and eyeshadow. The beauty's ears were covered in piercings, and a chain connected one to her lip ring. With odd, random looking bandages placed on her face she seemed even more dangerously untouchable.

"There's no way the lacky is a girl," said Reborn, clearly shocked as well."I would have noticed if I was hitting a girl around."

"Me too, kora! No way a girl would be able to survive me and Reborn. Girls are to fragile to take the hits he earns, kora!" By this point your probably confused, but to fully understand you have to go back to this morning...

_Flashback_

_It was the morning of the first watch battle, and things seemed to be going well. But all of the sudden the watch signeled the start of the battle. It all happened suddenly, but the varia appeared and started attacking Team Skull (Enma). They had him trapped, covered in liquid the color of his hair, when they said something about a final attack._

_Skull panicked_ _and then remembered that there was a 'present' from Cheeker Face. Ah,_ why not? I have nothing to loose._With that she screamed, "Present, please!", jumping in front of Emna just as the attacks finished charging and were set free at the same time._

_After the dust started to settle down you could see a dark figure. The varia members were shocked to see a girl who looked no older than eighteen standing where they fired all of their most powerful attacks._

_Flashback End_

Tsuna, who looked very confused said, "So, Skull-kun is actually Skull-chan?"

Hibari, who was glaring at her, growled, "No wonder the herbivore's so weak. Even so, being that weak, no matter what gender, is pathetic."

The subject of all the attention suddenly disappeared in a flash of light the same instant the wrist-watches beeped. Once the light died down all you saw was a baby in a black and purple leather jumpsuit and helmet with a purple pacifier around it's neck.

Author's note: please review, and if enough people do I'll countinue!


	2. Chapter 1: The Aftershock

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor do I know who does.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"I don't get this game!" Ryohei laughed._ Nobody does..._everyone thought.

"Lacky, explain. Now!" Reborn demanded.

Skull herself was sweating nervously, thinking as quick as she could to muster up a possible exuse. Trying to calm their anger somewhat, she said, "Well nobody ever asked, and I don't just go up and introduce myself like, 'Hey I'm Skull. Oh, by the way I'm female!'. I mean, come on it can't be that hard to distinguish a baby's gender!"

Unfortunately the words seemed to have the opposite affect of what their speaker had hoped for. All at once, everyone exploded into speech. The few that Skull could distinguish said:

"Are you trying to call five of the seven most powerful people in the mafia stupid?"

"No way the idiot is a girl, kora. He would have used it as an excuse about us being bullies for hitting a girl, kora!"

"Hmmm...This could affect my research..."(Author's note: I don't know how, and I probably wouldn't want to know lol)

"Skull's an EXTREAM girl?"

"Ugh, Reborn-sensi is going to take advantage of this!"

"kufufufufu, what pretty little girl!" (author's note: lol what a perverted little pineapple. Bu that's why I love him!)

"Sk-sku-skull-san is a girl?"(Emna and Chome)

"No way a girl could survive that attack, VOOOIIII! This is probably just one of those stupid frogs's games!"

Skull,who felt like her head was about to burst, yelled, "SHUT UP!" ,ignoring Reborn's deadly stare, after all she isnt the immortal stunt-WOMAN for nothing,she continued, "Yes I'm a girl. But it's not really that important, so I don't get why you guys are making such a big deal out of it!"

"Kufufufu,because your hot!", Mukuro said with a wink, "If you ever get turned back into a adult, call me." He shoved a slip of paper into her hand, and walked away with a wink.

"Uh, what just happened?" Tsuna asked.

"The perverted pineapple just hit on Skull, boss!"Gokudura said, his loyalty overlacking his brains so that at he could not see the the plain fact that the question was rhetorical.

"He knows that! He means in whole, what just , your such an idiot!" Squalo said, fed up with the stupidity of this whole situation.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Author's note: please review and follow/favorite it if you like it. Also please give constictive critism where you think I need it!


	3. Chapter 2: Why?

Author's note: I just want to thank BlueCapricorn and silent-insaneminako for reviewing, favoriting, and following. BlueCapricorn even went out of her way to give me constructive critism and her take on Chapter 1: The Aftershock. Little yellow dandelion also favorited Skull's Secret. HKTM, Irisharden799, SteamRaven, Twix03, and kelsiO-O all followed the story. This all means so much to me, thank you!

Skull stared at the piece of paper in her hand with pure, unimaginable sock. Mukuro Rokudo, the leader of the Kokuyo Gang, just gave her his number. _I just got every teenage girls dream without even asking for it..._

Everyone else in the area seemed to agree with her. Finally breaking somewhat out of his shock, Tsuna asked,"Why did he give _HER_ his number?"

"If I was his age, I would have done the same thing.", said Fran in a deadpan voice.

"Voi, me too. I mean did you see her? She's like every teenage boy's wet dream." Squalo said, like Skull wasn't standing right there.

"I'm still here you know!", Skull said with a heavy blush. Not that you could tell through that godforsaken helmet."Can we just change the subject? Staying in it is just making Chrome-chan sadder."

Everyone was surprised at how perceptive Skull seemed, at least compared to her 'regular self'."What? Why's everyone staring at me like that?"

"Lackey just sounded like she might have some brains!" Reborn pointed out the oblivious.

"Hey, I do have brains! I'm not the commander and strategist of the Carcassa family just because I'm an arcobaleno."

"Suuurrreee, and don't go to school dressed like a delinquent." Gokudera said in a sarcastic tone.

"I do! How else could I have preformed stunts on internationalWhen I was barely fifteen without getting my learners permit tooken away and getting in trouble with the law?" (author's note: this is NOT true! I just am just making it up to make the point that skull IS smart! Mine is just super smart.)

"Skull-San, this is you we are talking about. I'd just assumed you had bribed them or something of the like.", said Emna,finally speaking.

"I'm not that rich! You know how many governments I would have to of bribed to get away with that?!"

"Skull-San, your a teenage billionaire (authur's note: again, I'm over exaggerating! Skull at most was probably a millionaire in the cannon) you don't what you would do!"

"whatever-" Skull however, was cut of by her stomach growling. "Nevermind. Let's just go get something to eat."

Author's note: thank you for reading! Please review, favorite, and all those other good things;)


	4. Chapter 3: Why She Was Chosen

Author's note:I would like to thank Paigecat and Past Story for fallowing! Thank you to the guest that reviewed, too!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor do I know who does.

"Let's go to that one restaurant that just opened near the school! My sister said its good after she went the with some friends after school.", said Ryohei.

"I don't care, just take me somewhere with food!", said Skull who was tired, hungry, and annoyed at people ignoring her.

When everyone begain walking, Enma was lagging behind with agrimce on his face. Skull noticed, "Enma-kun, what's wrong?"

"Nothing to bad, just some cracked ribs. I've had to go with worse without treatment because of the fact that it would be difficult to explain to thedoctors how I got the injury."

"A cracked rib! Nothing? You idiot, why didn't you tell me immediatly! Come here and let me take a look at it.", Skull said, and even through her helmet you could hear concern that went past just needing him in top condition. You could hear the fact that she truly cared about him as a dear friend.[Author's note: maybe even more;) I don't know yet!]

A few minutes after Enma pulled his shirt of her to expect the injury, she pulled back, "It's not to bad. I'll heal it real quick before we get going."

"Heal it? But your not a healer...are you?", Enma asked.

"What do you think I'm the best at? You don't really think that stuntswould be much use in the mafia, do you? Plus, I had to knowhow to fix myself up whenever I was 13. I crashed all the time...mostly because I couldn't really reach the peddles."(author's note: or whatever theequivalent of peddles are on a motorcycle). With that said, she took off her gloves. She placed her hands onto his ribs. Her hands started to glow a nearly invisable purple, and her small baby nails turned a deep purple. Slowly, Enma's ribs started to turn to th early stages of bruising, then the late stages. All of the small cuts and bruises through out his body also healed. In three minutes the only sign that he had been in a fight were the smal rips in his clothes, which if anyone asked they could pass them of as the results of being bullied.

"There, see, good as new!", Skull said with more than a little relief in her voice._ Thank god I haven't_ gotten_ to rusty! _"Now let's go eat!"

_Author's note: Thank you for reading! Please review, favorite, follow, recommend, and all those other good things! _


	5. Author's Note

Author's note: hey guys! I just wanted to inform you it will be a while, maybe a long one, until I update next because my headaches are coming back. I just didn't want to leave you guys hanging...sorry!


	6. Discountinued

Author's note: I think I'm going to discontinue this story. I'm not a writer, andI'm only started this story because I was bored. I feel like I'm making a mockery to writerby who actully commite themselves and try their hardest. I'm sorry, and if anyone wants to adopt this story orI use this idea you can, just please inform me so I may read it.


End file.
